First Time for Everything
by TyyTyy
Summary: A FF request. F Sasuke struggles with finding out Sakura is actually a man, and for some reason... she wants him.


**First Time for Everything**

 **.**

 _A FF request. (Gender Switch) Thanks for the request, hope you enjoy! ^^_

 _/_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _._

* * *

Lately it seemed as if time was sitting still for a certain squad of leaf shinobi. The missions were worthless enough to be nothing but boring, and they weren't making any good money thanks to those lower ranking missions that they'd been receiving lately. Today was just like any other no good, boring day to a certain kunoichi. Sasuke was at the rendezvous location, awaiting her team members for far too long for her liking. She was not looking forward to whatever pointless mission they would be getting assigned that day, but being that she'd have to deal with it, she'd rather just get it over with.

Her entire team consisted of only females, which she wouldn't complain about since she loathed fanboys… and she had many. The first of her teammates to show was Sakura, who was a rather muscular girl, with pink hair. Sasuke never minded much about her build, she was strong as hell, so to her it didn't really matter what the girl looked like and she was almost certain she was a lesbian, but that didn't bother Sasuke. As long as it wasn't a fanboy, she could deal with anyone.

"Hey." Sasuke gave her teammate a nod of acknowledgement and that was it before she was looking around impatiently, waiting on their sensei, and their other teammate, Naruto.

"In a bad mood today, huh?" Sakura laughed, her voice deep for that of a girl, but this was also something Sasuke had never put much thought into.

She shrugged, crossing her arms over her rather plump chest in annoyance and deciding not to even respond to that. Of course she was in a bad mood, they were about to get another shitty mission that wouldn't do anything to further their skills and pockets. Sasuke wanted more. They were all chunin and though a lot of their mission were C-ranks, they still were boring as hell.

"Can't be that bad." Sakura laughed, now standing beside Sasuke, where she towered over her by several inches. She was a big for a gal, especially compared to Sasuke's slight frame.

"It is." Sasuke eventually muttered just as Naruto finally came running up.

"Hey guys!" Naruto beamed at them while waving dramatically as she ran up to them. "I barely made it! Whew." She took a moment to catch her breath, but never stopped grinning. She was the most happy-go-lucky of the three, and Sasuke found this annoying a lot of the time, especially since Naruto was strong in her own ways. Strong enough that Sasuke and she had been rivaling each other for years.

Just then, their sensei finally appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I'm late, there was this old lady who needed-"

"Can it." Sasuke snapped.

It was always like this with their sensei. She was a beautiful woman, with voluptuous curves and long silver hair. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to listen to her excuses, she wanted to be briefed and get the mission over as soon as possible.

"Well, somebody is feeling antsy today." Lady Kakashi giggled. "Okay, I'll get straight to business."

The three of them watched Kakashi, awaiting their orders quietly, except for Naruto who was fidgeting excitedly.

"Today, we have two missions so we'll be splitting up. Naruto and I will be escorting a blacksmith back to his home village. Sasuke and Sakura, you two will have to deliver this parcel to Suna, to the Kazekage directly. We should all make it back to the village around the same time. But you two," she said, pointing to Sasuke and Sakura. "Make sure to send in a report once you've made it there and if you decide to stay a night there before travelling back, make sure you let our Hokage know."

Sasuke took the parcel as soon as Kakashi offered it, excited to get to at least leave the village for a few days. Sakura wasn't horrible company, and this was much better than the no good missions they'd been getting, even if they wouldn't be likely to come across any enemies.

"Get ready, you should leave within the hour."

…

Sasuke and Sakura met at the village gate to leave exactly an hour later. Neither of them said anything as they went on their way, taking to the trees. It would take them two days or more to reach Suna, and Sasuke had no intentions of taking things slow. Sakura kept up with her easily, not bothering to complain about the pace and so they went along, making decent time.

Their travels were peaceful, Sakura only spoke a few times. Sasuke wasn't a conversationalist, and Sakura, as her friend, knew this well enough and never pushed Sasuke into talking when she didn't want to. It was just getting dark when they stopped for the night. Sasuke started a fire while Sakura rolled out their beddings and then they caught some fish together which they cooked on the fire.

"This is nice." Sakura muttered after a while. She'd just finished her few fish, and Sasuke was working on her second. "Quiet…" She added thoughtfully, and Sasuke nodded.

She liked the quiet, and she'd much rather travel with Sakura only. Naruto could be quite overbearing and clingy and Kakashi… Well, she was just an annoyance. Sasuke secretly wished that all missions could be this great, this peaceful. She'd work with Sakura until the day she died if it could always be like this.

"Are you tired?"

"I could sleep." Sasuke shrugged, throwing all that was left of her fish in the fire.

"Sleep then. I'm not really tired so I'll take watch first."

"Okay." Sasuke sighed, she wouldn't argue.

Once Sasuke settled into a slumber, Sakura leaned against the nearest tree to watch over her. The entire time, keeping all eyes on her as she breathed evenly. Her long and thick raven hair was braided and long, so long. Sasuke had always loved long her, especially her own. She was the most beautiful girl Sakura had ever seen… and that was one reason why it was so damn hard to keep lying to her about who he really was, which was far from a lady.

…

It was a few hours later when Sasuke finally stirred and immediately got up, knowing it would be her turn to take watch and let Sakura sleep, only she didn't seen Sakura instantly. She got to her feet, looking around for her teammate. Her search led her to the river they'd fished at earlier, and her heart lurched into her throat at what she found there.

Sakura was in the river, naked from the waist up and it was a sight Sasuke was seeing for the first time. Sakura stood so Sasuke could see her from the side, and take in her unclothed body for the first time. Sasuke was flabbergasted, breathless and in shock. All she could do was stand there and gawk at her teammate, whose body was far too manly to be female. Sasuke had always just assumed she was a muscular girl who didn't have much in the boob department, but now what Sasuke found then was a perfectly toned abdomen, chiseled pecks and broad shoulders, all of which were one hundred percent man.

Sakura stood there, staring up at the moon as if she- _he_ didn't have a care in the world. Sasuke didn't know what to make of it, knowing that Sakura had lied about her- _his_ gender for so many years. This was unbelievable. Unacceptable. Especially since for some unknown reason, Sasuke's cheeks were heating for the first time in her life.

"What… is this?" Sasuke snapped from the riverside, glaring sharply at Sakura who turned to her in surprise, face falling and paling instantaneously.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't you… Don't you even dare use my name. Just who are you?!"

Sakura frowned deeply, his wet and pink hair slicked back and when he started making his way out of the river, his body too appealing and revealed for Sasuke's liking, Sasuke started taking several steps back. Her heart was racing and she didn't understand what exactly it was that she was feeling.

Sasuke gasped when Sakura was towering over her a second later, grasping a hold of her wrist to prevent her from running off. There was never a moment that Sasuke had been more aware of her- _him,_ and his build. He was tall, and so big… but in all the right ways. Her eyes were on his hand that held hers before they slowly trailed up his naked torso, and then finally settled on his face. It was then that Sasuke wondered how she'd ever been foolish enough to believe he was a girl. Maybe it was the pink hair, but even now that seemed masculine as Sasuke looked up to him.

"Don't freak out, Sasuke."

"Don't. Freak. Out?" Sasuke hissed quietly, closing her eyes and laughing at the audacity of the situation.

Sakura frowned then, obviously worrying… Sasuke never laughed. "Listen to me, I never ask you for anything. But, I'm begging you… Do not tell a soul about this."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sasuke snapped, finally snatching her hand away from him. "Why are you pretending to be a girl?"

With a sigh, Sakura lifted her hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "It's a long story really. I'd rather not get into detail about it. Just believe me when I say it's not something I want to lie about."

Sasuke glared at him through narrowed eyes, still unable to believe this was really even true. Maybe she was just dreaming, but then… why would she have such a bizarre dream about Sakura? "So, you're a guy?" She asked, unable to come to terms with this being reality.

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded. "Yeah…"

Sasuke watched him shrug nonchalantly, as if this were no big deal and then her eyes were roaming over him once again. What was wrong with her? Was she actually… attracted to Sakura? She wouldn't deny that he had a sexy body, since he was in fact a man and with each passing second she was becoming more and more aware of him.

Sakura was a boy. And he wasn't a fanboy. He'd never so much as looked at her the wrong way. Never said anything out of the way. Did that mean he wasn't interested in her, like every other guy was? Now she was too curious for her own good, which was so out of character for her.

"Well, say something."

Sasuke said nothing, her lips parting slightly as she admiring the water dripping down his perfectly sculpted body, her sharingan activating against her will. Sakura's hands had come to cup her cheeks before she realized it was happening, being distracted as she was and her eyes widened and looked up to meet his then. The touch had taken her completely by surprise.

"I know it's a lot to take in… But, please don't look at me that way."

A thrill ran up her spine that Sasuke just couldn't ignore, yet she had to ignore it. What was up with that anyway? "What way?" She growled, ready to vehemently deny any type of looking at all.

Sakura smiled then, lips parting and revealing perfect white teeth as his eyes fell to her lips. Sasuke swallowed hard, rooted to the spot. "Like you want to look at me forever. Like you wish I would touch you more. Like you want me to kiss you, or take you to bed. Whatever you're doing with those eyes, just don't. Stop. Or else, I won't be held responsible for what happens."

With a gulp, and a shaky intake of breath, Sasuke blushed. Had she really been giving him such a look? It wasn't like her to feel such things, but she couldn't deny- at least to herself, that she found him all too attractive and she could picture having her way with him. "Don't get that big head swollen!" Sasuke scoffed after too long, though she'd finally recovered herself, for the most part. When she pulled away though and turned her back to Sakura, her cheeks were beet red.

"Scared to look?" Sakura teased then, obviously amused by Sasuke reaction, which only pissed her off.

"No, damn you!" Sasuke fists clenched at her sides and she truly had to force herself not to turn around, fearing she'd look at him the wrong way. Finally, not knowing what else to do, she started marching off back to their camp site.

But, Sakura was right behind her.

"I think you're overreacting, Sasuke. I'm just a guy. It's no big deal. You act like you've never seen a man before."

Sasuke was gritting her teeth as she made it back to camp, trying hard and failing miserably at ignoring him. How could he not understand how different this was? He was supposed to be a girl! He was damn sure not supposed to be a man, and Sasuke wasn't supposed to be attracted to him. Not in the least.

It was disturbing on so many levels.

Several moments passed before either of them spoke again. They sat around the fire across from each other, Sasuke glaring at Sakura, and Sakura staring at Sasuke. The tension was palpable. Sasuke was beyond annoyed, especially since Sakura still seemed amused by the way she looked at him.

"You hate seeing me like this, huh?" Sakura mused after some time, gesturing toward his naked torso by running his hand down his chest and abs in a way that had Sasuke's eyes widening.

 _No_. "Yes."

"Would it help if I put my shirt back on?"

 _No._ "Yes."

"Fine." Sakura grumbled, and then made quite the show of getting back into his shirt.

Sasuke found herself fascinated by the way his muscles flexed with every slight movement, and she hated herself for being disappointed when his body was no longer clearly visible.

"You should get back to sleep, I'm not tired."

Sasuke scoffed. "As if. Like I could sleep now!"

Sakura laughed then. "Fine, then let's just move out."

"Fine!"

…

With Sasuke running at full speed and Sakura right behind her, they made it to Suna the following morning. They hadn't bothered to stop again, well Sakura would have, but Sasuke wasn't having it. She didn't speak to Sakura again, and Sakura didn't speak to her.

By the time they'd met with the Kazekage to deliver the parcel and exchange a few words, they were both exhausted and starving for food. They were welcoming in Suna though, and the two of them had been reserved a room for the day and night at no cost and they had nothing else to do but go for some food. It was when they finally sat down to eat together that they broke their silent streak, and the one to speak was Sakura.

"Finally. I'm so hungry." Sakura groaned, and Sasuke wasn't sure if he was talking to her but she had no intentions of conversating with him.

They'd been on the same team for years. Since they'd first made genin. All these years they'd known each other, and yet Sakura had been lying the entire time. Sasuke did not appreciate that, and right then she was mad at the world, and mainly Sakura… because she felt betrayed on so many levels.

Sasuke ate silently and so did Sakura, but Sasuke was highly aware of the way Sakura's eyes remained on her and it was quite unsettling. Everything had changed. Sakura wasn't the girl she'd grown to know, and even care about on some odd level. Sakura was a man, a man who'd been lying to her forever and probably never planned to come out with the truth. How could Sasuke forgive him for that? How could she ever move past this and be able to look at him the same way. Especially when she couldn't look at him at all without remembering that perfectly sculpted body, and the way the water glistened and dripped down it.

Kami, where was her mind going… again?!

"Sasuke, can't we just like… get over this and go back to normal? I can't stand to see you so pissed at me." Sakura sighed just as he'd finished with his meal.

Sasuke glared at the remainder of her food, which wasn't much, but she'd had her fill and wasn't going to be able to finish it off. "Well, get used to it." She hissed quietly. There was no way she'd ever forgive him. She'd never look at him the same. She'd never just get over it.

"Don't be like that." He murmured, reaching across the table to lay his hand over hers, but Sasuke snatched hers away, out of reach. The last thing she wanted was for that… that… _man_ to be touching her.

She glared over at Sakura, but she didn't like the way his face fell, the way his thin lips pulled together, or the way he truly looked hurt. But, this wasn't Sasuke's fault. She would not be apologizing. Come on, how did he expect her to react to something like this?

"I'm going." She muttered, taking a stand before walking off. But, Sakura was hot on her heels.

…

Sasuke walked in the room, slamming the door behind her purposely in Sakura's face, but he opened the door and came in behind her anyway. She made it a point to ignore his presence completely as she rummaged through her things and got a change of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom to bathe. She soaked for over half an hour, lost in her thoughts.

Still fuming because all she could think about was Sakura and his… manliness. It was all so ridiculous, especially since she couldn't deny (as much as she wanted to) that she was undeniably attracted to him. That body… Well, that was only part of it. Everything about him seemed to call out to her now that she was aware. Too aware.

His voice, with its smooth smokiness. Those eyes. It wasn't necessarily their seafoam color that did her in, but the way they gazed so intensely at her. The thick and long lashes that surrounded them. The way his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes darkened. But mostly, the way he seemed to see straight past her surface and into her soul. He had perfect features all around, healthy and thick in all the right ways. His lips were the thinnest part about him, but even those had something oddly attractive about them.

She sighed as she forced herself out of the bath finally, still unable to keep Sakura off her mind. A part of her did feel bad, at least when he looked at her so apologetically, as if he would grovel at her feet and beg forgiveness if it would do any good. But still, she just didn't know how she'd ever get over this. How could she, when there was something about him that she just wanted. She didn't know why, maybe she never would. But she couldn't deny it to herself. She wanted him. He was just too good to look at, at least when he wasn't pretending to be a girl.

…

When she walked back into the room, Sakura was laid back on the bed gazing at the ceiling thoughtfully. His hair was damp and he was shirtless, having obviously went elsewhere to wash himself. He didn't turn to look at her when she entered, which Sasuke frowned upon. It wasn't that she wanted his attention or anything, she just wasn't used to him ignoring her presence. Only she could do things like that and get away with it.

She walked past him, around the bed towards her bag where she went about putting her dirty clothes away. Sakura inhaled deeply as she did and she blushed when she thought he might have been smelling her. What a ridiculous thought. Sasuke was so annoyed with the idiotic turn her thoughts had taken that she bit her lip and took a moment to compose herself before she turned to face him.

He was not, by any means turning her into some… childish… blushing mess of a girl. She was a woman, a kunoichi who could destroy him if she so wished. Nobody got to her, except this bastard. And she was done letting it happen. She had to somehow get past this, if only for herself.

"Shouldn't you be wearing some clothes?" She barked, glaring at him with obsidian eyes.

Sakura raised a brow as his eyes locked onto hers, which caused her to stiffen. "Well… there's not much to hide anymore."

Oh yes there was. "You're an idiot." Sasuke growled, throwing her arms on her hips then. "Annoying."

"Me, annoying? You're the one being a brat about this. It's not my fault you can't stand to see a man's body, or you don't want to." He glared back at her, seemingly done with her attitude on the matter.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "I'm not a brat, and I actually like looking at men, and I do want to. Just not you."

"Ouch." Sakura chuckled then before rolling onto his side, effectively preventing her from seeing his face any longer. But she rather liked his back as well, those broad shoulders really did her in. She'd almost rather look at his front. Almost.

"Aren't you going to dress?" She asked then, black eyes trailed down his naked back and to his ass. Luckily for her, he was still wearing his shinobi pants, but even they clung to his body in a way that had her mouth running dry.

"No. I'm not."

"Sakura." Sasuke seethed through clenched teeth, on the verge of unleashing the chidori on his ass. "You're pissing me off."

"Same."

Sasuke was so confused. Sakura was usually such a sweet person. Always kind and considerate. But she supposed he'd never been in a situation such as this one before. And even though she was easily annoyed, Sakura had always been easy to be around. She'd never flipped on him, but then… he'd never been a man to her before either. And men to her were just… despicable. Except him, and this was what really got her. She didn't understand. Why was Sakura different? Was it because she'd already spent so much time with him over the years? She couldn't be sure of anything anymore, and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Get up and fight me." Sasuke demanded, needing a punching bag and quick before she destroyed their room unintentionally.

Sakura lifted his head to look at her suspiciously with narrowed eyes. "Don't be so ridiculous, Sasuke. I would never fight you."

"Oh?" She laughed then, but it was a menacing laugh that chilled even her. "You think you're beyond me… just because you're a man all of a sudden?"

Sakura sat up then, facing her and showing off that body that made her so uneasy in so many ways. She forced herself to keep her eyes on his, she couldn't look elsewhere. She just couldn't. "That's not it at all." He told her seriously, his voice turning quieter and taking on a husky tone that Sasuke found she couldn't handle. His eyes softened as he watched her before sighing and running a hand through his pink locks. "I just don't want to fight you. I want you to rest while you can."

Sasuke frowned then, guilt consuming her. Sakura hadn't slept in over two days, and she was extremely tired, so she could only imagine how he was feeling. But here she was, nagging him and acting like a total bitch. She hated him for making her feel so many things. She didn't want to feel anything at all, and she should never be feeling such deep and strong emotions over this man who was supposed to be her female teammate.

"I'm sorry." She muttered under her breath. Apologizing and admitting she was wrong were two things she wasn't good at. But, though Sakura had lied, he'd never treated her bad and he deserved to rest in peace, not have her bickering with him over wearing a shirt. She'd prefer it, for her own comfort, but it wasn't that big of a deal. She was just blowing things out of proportion.

"Don't apologize. I understand, really…" His eyes cast downward and his left hand rubbed his right arm, a habit Sasuke knew he had when he was feeling discouraged. This was still Sakura. He just wasn't a girl. There had to be some way she could live with it, without losing her cool…

Then realization dawned on her, and Sasuke smirked. Sakura might have turned out to be a man, but he was still Sakura. He was still the same easily bashful person who she'd come to know over the years. Sasuke remembered how easily he'd been to tease, how quickly he'd become flustered and it was then she knew that she could turn the tables here.

She might have been ridiculously attracted to him in ways she was unaccustomed to, but she had ways of drawing male eyes without even trying. If she did try… she could only imagine how Sakura would handle it, even as a man… no, especially as a man.

Steeling herself and reminding herself of exactly who she was, she made her way over to him from his side of the bed. He looked up to her hesitantly as she stood there with a gleam in her dark eyes. Carefully, she reached up and stroked his cheek, noticing for the first time how different his skin was from her own. His eyes widened at the touch and his breath caught in his throat and Sasuke knew without a doubt, that she'd be winning this battle.

"I'm the one who understands, Sakura." She told him quietly, her other hand coming up to his face as well. He still hadn't released the breath he was holding and Sasuke ignored her racing heart as she continued. "You're still Sakura. Only you aren't a woman, and that doesn't matter anymore. In fact, I think I might like things better this way."

"W-what?" He finally breathed, taken completely by surprise.

Sasuke grinned at him, her eyes falling to his lips. "I've never liked any man before… But I liked you before I knew you were a man."

Sakura was a speechless mess, his face as pink as his hair. Sasuke's grin only darkened the redder he turned.

"I think I'll have you."

"W-w-w-what?!" Sakura shrieked in surprise.

Sasuke was smirking rather evilly at him then. "Would you refuse me?" She asked, leaning closer until her lips were brushing his.

Though she was in dominant mode then, that ghost of a touch, his lips to hers, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her breath left her in a gasp against his mouth and she felt a tightening within her that threatened to consume her on the spot. Her desires took over and she crushed her mouth to his, causing their teeth to clash.

A low, deep groan rumbled from Sakura's throat and his arms wound around her as he kissed her back, but he seemed to know what he was doing with his lips, so much so that it felt nothing but natural. Sasuke's hands started to tremble against his face as she fought to keep her composure, but his lips were overpowering hers. He kissed her again and again, lips tenderly covering her own.

She groaned breathlessly against him, lost in the heat of the moment and her raging desires she straddled his lap and he held her tight to him so she could savor the feel of him against her, in all ways. It felt so right, how muscular and broad he was against her smaller frame. The way his arms wrapped around her curves and remained there as her own hands fisted into his hair to hold him firmly in place. She wanted him to kiss her forever.

There had never been anything more exhilarating.

"Sasuke…" Sakura croaked, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers. "You're making a mistake."

"No." Sasuke argued, struggling to catch her breath. She stared into his eyes, half lidded, just like her own. She wasn't making a mistake. Not tonight. The only mistake was not doing this sooner.

Her hands slid down slowly to his shoulders and then she roughly forced him back onto the bed. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he stared up at her. She could tell he wasn't expected this, hell… neither was she. But, they both wanted it. Sasuke got what she wanted, and if it was Sakura… she'd have him too.

"What are you doing?" Sakura cried as Sasuke's hands roamed down from his shoulders, his chest and further down. He didn't know how to take her touch, how to handle it and Sasuke was enjoying herself too much already. Her hips grinded down against him and he yelped in surprise at the same time she gasped.

She knew well enough exactly what that firmness she felt there was and her obsidian eyes were flickering with arousal at the thought. Sakura just stared at her, panting and filled with uncertainty. He was obviously torn, part of him wanting this, and part of him too afraid to go through with it. Sasuke could read him like the open book he was.

"I'm having you." Sasuke explained simply, unwilling to take no for an answer. She would just demand it. He wasn't about to be refusing her. He wanted her anyway, she knew he did.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura barked, rolling them over so he was on top of her, glaring down at her with eyes full of emotion.

"Ooh." Sasuke smirked, raising her brows suggestively. "I'm down to play it this way."

"I'm not playing." Sakura hissed, releasing her hands that he'd pinned to the bed on either side of her head. "Let's not complicate things any further."

"Too late. I've already decided. You're mine." She stated confidently. "Now, I _will_ have you."

Sakura's face was so red Sasuke almost laughed, but she was too hot and needy at the moment to do so. Rolling her hips under him purposely, she hummed in approval when she felt the hardness there that seconded the fact he was all man. From this day on, that was hers- and only hers.

"Have you… have you done this before?" Sakura asked shyly, averting his eyes away from hers which were all too smoldering.

"No, you're going to be my first." She forced him back onto his back and straddled him once more, eyes trailing down his naked upper body. He really was a glorious sight. She licked her lips in anticipation before leaning down towards his ear. "Have you?" She asked, her voice taking a seductive tone she hadn't known she was capable of.

Sakura blinked at her several times in astonishment, cheeks turning red once more before he shook his head. "How could I, when I'm hiding who I truly am?"

"Hn." That only made her want him more. She kissed his neck then and his whole body shuddered. Something about it had her insides clenching deliciously and she wished to have him falling to pieces beneath her. This was one opportunity she would not be taking for granted.

The fact that Sakura seemed to be so sensitive to each touch and kiss she laid on him, and responded so strongly to her, only made Sasuke's need to have him increase. Her body had never felt such a way, wound tightly and hot and sensitive in areas that had remained untouched for so long. She'd never had any interest in men, or even sex at all. She'd never felt a desire like this, she'd never even touched herself. Not once. There was something about Sakura though that just turned her into something she wasn't. A hormonal woman with needs she'd never known she had.

She'd kissed her way down to his navel, her fingers excitingly running along the line of his pants as she nipped at the skin just above. Sakura couldn't be still, he writhed beneath her, sucking in broken breaths and whimpering more and more the further she went, the more she did. She glanced up to see him watching her, a strained look on his face as she reached for his member and grasped a hold of it through his pants. They both groaned at the touch. Sasuke realized he was big, everywhere and she was loving it. She really needed to have him naked, now. She wanted to see all of him, to take in the man he was.

"S-Sasuke… we… we shouldn't." Sakura whispered out, only to inhale sharply when her hand started stroking him through his pants.

"We are." Sasuke said plainly before forcing his pants down and watching in awe as his erection sprung free, long and thick, and hard as steel. She had to stop herself from calling out to Kami as she gaped at the massive cock that Sakura had been hiding for so many years.

Sakura leaned up to prop himself on his elbows, getting a better view just as Sasuke experimentally poked his member with her index finger. She was completely fixated on the sight before her. The way it rocked from the touch, and stood so tall and strong. Oh, it was hers. There was no going back from it now. After a moment, she finally wrapped her hand around it, lips parting in surprise at how smooth it felt despite its firmness.

After a few trial pumps, she looked over the length of his naked body, completely mesmerized by him. She was breathless again by the time their eyes locked. She loved everything about the way he was watching her. How his brows were pulled tightly together, the way he panted desperately through parted lips. Even the color in his cheeks was alluring.

She wondered idly if it would hurt, if she could take it all. If she'd be able to go through with it, when she really had no idea what the hell she was doing. Maybe the first time wouldn't be so great, but she still had to have him. She wouldn't know until she tried.

Releasing her hold on him, she sat up to start removing her clothes, but Sakura reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Sasuke… Let's not… You don't want this."

"Yes, I do." Sasuke argued, swatting his hand away.

"Then…" Sakura's eyes glanced around the room nervously before settling on her again. "If you really want to do this, let me touch you."

Eh? A thrill ran up Sasuke's spine as his words, but she tried to remain calm in spite of it. "What?"

"Well, you don't want it to be unpleasant… If this is your first time… Let me touch you so you'll be ready for it."

"I am ready." Sasuke glared at him, ignoring him as she went to unzip her top.

Sakura was up and had tackled her onto her back in an instant, so quickly she hadn't known what happened until it did. She was left there, Sakura's face hovering over hers as their ragged breaths mingled. "I don't want to hurt you." Sakura murmured truthfully.

"You act as if you know what you're talking about… virgin." Sasuke scoffed, scowling at him in disapproval.

Sakura's face fell then. "I may be a virgin… But, I'm no fool and I'm not clueless to a woman's needs."

"How do you know anything at all?"

"I'm supposed to be a woman, remember? And I read… a lot."

Sasuke couldn't believe her ears. Though, she supposed she shouldn't be against letting him touch her a bit. She wanted all of him and even though she was already dying to have him inside her, she could handle waiting as long as he was coaxing her body into it.

"Fine. Show me."

Sakura's jaw tensed just before he resolved himself and leaned down over her. He kissed her again, so strongly that all thoughts dispersed from her mind. When his hands came up to her zipper, his mouth went to her neck instead where he licked at the sensitive skin below her ear as he went about undressing her. Fists clenching into the sheets beneath her, Sasuke fought hard to remain as quiet as she could but that became impossible by the time he'd removed her shirt and her fishnet bindings to take in her naked breasts for the first time.

His eyes only lingered momentarily, before his mouth followed the path they'd taken. Sharingan activated, Sasuke watched his every move, loving the feel of his lips and tongue against her bare skin, the feel of his hands roaming down to her hips. He was taking his precious time with this teasing, and although Sasuke liked it… a lot, she fucking hated it at the same time. It was a special kind of torture.

Once he finally removed her skirt and her underwear, he stared down at her naked sex for far too long. Sasuke was blushing madly by the time he chanced a glance at her face. He seemed surprised for a moment, her sharingan eyes probably throwing him off but she couldn't help it. Her entire body seemed to have a mind of its own.

She bit her lip, failing to stifle a moan as his finger slipped past her soaked folds. He felt around her entrance, circling it several times before he slipped up and found a part of her that was so sensitive the instant he touched it her whole body bucked off the bed.

Sasuke cursed under her breath, heart pounding wildly against her ribs as she watched his bemused expression turn heated, green eyes darkening as he once again found that spot that seemed to undo her. The feel of him touching her there was so intense, she cried out in a way that was so unlike her, she blushed vividly. It only made it so much worse with how Sakura's eyes stayed on her, taking her in unlike ever before.

For a brief moment, she felt as if this may have not been her brightest idea. It was too intimate, it wasn't anything she'd normally do… and yet, it felt so right. All those thoughts disappeared the instant his finger entered her and she moaned loudly at the alien feeling. He was certainly good with his hands. Sasuke was sure she was far beyond ready to have him, however he continued to tease her for much longer.

"Sa-ku-raaa!" Sasuke groaned, trembling endlessly and so far gone in the pleasure that she was nearing tears.

He removed his hand and crawled up her body then, apparently realizing she'd had enough, because she had. He was looking to her in a whole new light, eyes locked to hers as he positioned himself at her entrance and without the slightest bit of hesitation, he entered her, so quickly and so forcefully, she wailed.

"Oh. Fuck." Sakura stilled, resting atop her while holding most of his weight on his elbows. Sasuke was whimpering and groaning until he kissed her, effectively cutting off her cries as they stayed just like that for the longest time.

Sasuke clung to his short pink locks, kissing him back as strongly as she could in her weakened state. Her knees trembled against his hips and finally he filled her completely, shattering all that was left of her innocence as he did. It hurt, but it felt so good to Sasuke that she couldn't fathom all the years she'd gone without such a feeling of fullness, of completeness. It was bliss.

The more Sakura moved, the more precise and effective his movements became and it took no time at all for both of them to be panting and whimpering against each other's lips. As lost as they were in each other, and with how perfect it all felt, it was merely moments before the came apart together, both reaching their first climax together… and what a feel it was.

…

Sakura laid sprawled out beside Sasuke, breathing just as heavily as she was as they just started to come down from that all consuming high they'd just experienced for the first time. Spent as they were, doing it again has already crossed the both of their minds. Once her body finally calmed, Sasuke rolled over to Sakura, a grin that was almost too out of character for her spreading across her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Sakura sighed, watching her with sleepy eyes as his breath just started to even out. He reached up, his hand caressing her face tenderly and Sasuke wouldn't deny how much she liked that look on his face.

It was a look that said he'd always wanted her, and he'd damn sure be having her again.

"Nothing." Sasuke shrugged, still grinning like an idiot. It was so unlike her and yet, she just couldn't help herself.

Sakura smiled back then. "You look stupid happy. It's weird."

Sasuke scowled then and Sakura laughed before pulling her tight against him and cuddling close to her.

"That's my Sasuke…"

Sasuke blushed against his chest, overwhelmed with the way those words seemed to send her straight to cloud nine. It was already true though, after that, she was definitely his, but even more so, he was hers… and she'd never be letting him go.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Feel free to request me, here or on Tumblr! (ss-tyytyy)**


End file.
